Dia
Dia (D/'aniel and M/'ia) is a romantic/friendship pairing between Mia and Daniel Miller. Mia and Daniel first met in Beachside 7. Dia Moments Season 3 Beachside 7 *Mia hugs daniel * Daniel saved Mia, who was pretending to drown. Rebel Emma *Mia brings Daniel his favorite cookies. *Mia asks about Emma. Always You *Mia flirts with Daniel. *Mia rubbed ice cream on Daniel's face. *Mia called him "Slow Daniel" *They are seen play fighting by Emma which makes her jealous and a little hurt. Breaking All the Rules *Mia shapeshifts into Andi so she could hang out with Daniel. Neverending Summer *Mia shapeshifts into Emma so she can make out with Daniel and make him evil with the spider that crawled from Mia to Daniel. *Mia and Daniel kiss Daniel Darko *Daniel kisses Mia. *Daniel sang "Always You" about Mia when he really sang that to Emma. *Daniel shows her around school, as she is new. *Daniel threatens Sebastian and makes his locker Mia's. *They sit at lunch together. *Daniel ditches detention to go to the Seven with Mia. *Mia textes Emma to meet them at the Seven using Daniel's phone. No More Mr. Nice Guy *Daniel skips swim practice and detention to hang with Mia at the Seven. *Daniel tries to tell Mia about witches, but is interrupted by Daniel. *It is revealed in this episode that Mia may like Daniel for real. *Daniel tells Mia about witches at lunch, but she plays dumb, even though she already knows. Spider No More *Daniel comes over and sees Mia's photo collage on her wall, she calls her Wall of Revenge. *Mia explains her plan to him, and says he's going to help her. *Daniel asks if she's a witch-hunter chearleader, and she says she's much more than that. *She demonstartes her powers by using them on Daniel, and finally tells her she's a kanay. *She thinks it's lame when she find out Emma's locker combination is Daniel's birthday. *She seemes unimpressed when Daniel tells her he's putting pudding in Emma's locker as a prank. *They find Katie snooping around in her basement. *They kiss at the lockers. *It is revealed that Daniel was faking and the spider seal is still on him; Mia covered it with makeup. *When she calls him a great actor, he calls her an evil mastermind and a great makeup artist. Back To Back *Mia gives him a piece of a cristal, ad says it will scramble a witch's spell. *Mia goes to Daniel's house after hearing he's sick. El Cristal de Caballero *Mia removes the spider seal off Daniel. *Daniel tells Emma that Mia saved him by taking it off. *Mia is upset that Daniel can't remember dating her. *She leaves him, a little hurt that he doesn't remember anything. *Daniel tries to run after her, but is stopped by Gigi. *Daniel goes to her house to apologize, but she thinks he is there to confront her. *He says he doesn't believe that Kanays are evil. *Daniel says Mia is his friend. *Mia hugs him. *Daniel stands up for Mia. Kanay vs. Kanay *Mia, playing dumb, asks what's going on, and Daniel tells her, flipping out. *Daniel tells Katie Mia is here to help *Daniel thanks her, and they share a short look. *Daniel tells Emma that Mia helped recue her and Maddie. The Kanay Strikes Back *Daniel realized that Mia made him evil and that everything she said was a lie. *Mia kisses Daniel which made him remember that she shapeshifted into Emma and gave him the spider seal in the first place. Season 4 Stuck in a Storm *It appears in this alternate reality Daniel and Mia are dating, and run the animal sanctuary together with his family. *They help Emma, Jax, Andi, Diego, and Maddie find Gigi, Katie, and Sophie. A Tale of Two Lives *They hug goodbye as Daniel goes with the group back to Miami and Mia stays behind with his mother and siblings. Lunch at Lola's *Mia visits Daniel and wants him to come home. *Daniel pretends to remember his other life in order to go home to The Everglades with Mia. Monkey Face Emoji * Daniel accidently says he's going to go call Mia, then corrects himself and replaces Mia's name with Maddie's. The Final Countdown * Daniel asks Jax to tele-transport him so he could say goodbye to his family and Mia one last time. Diego's Wipedown *Daniel visited Mia at her new school. *She told him she heard about Emma dumping him and think he wants to get with her because of it. *Daniel tries to tell her about their alternate life together. *Mia threatens him and tells him to leave, to which he agrees, but says he will mak her remember what they had. *He vents about his "girl problems" to Diego as he vents about Maddie. Gallery Songs *The One That Got Away- Katy Perry *Why Don't We Fall in Love- Amerie *Rolling in the Deep- Adele *Radar- Britney Spears *Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart- Ariana Grande *You Make Me Wanna- Usher *Don't Forget- Demi Lovato *Every Time You Lie- Demi Lovato *All Hands On Deck- Tinashe *I Want You Back- Jackson 5 *Troublemaker- Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida Category:Every Witch Way Category:Pairings Category:Shipping Category:Main Pairings Category:Interactions Category:Relationship Category:Friendships Category:Main Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Teens Category:Churi Kanays Category:Characters